Lost and Broken
by Heachan
Summary: Kind of like an OVA, while searching for the stone Ed and Al find themselves lost in a frozen wasteland and after getting attacked by the homunculus, are in bad shape.
1. Chapter 1

Lost and Broken

A frigid wind blew across the frozen tundra. There was nothing but solid white as far as the eye could see. However even in the midst of this frozen wasteland something was moving. This weather had no affect on the normally still object's attempt to move forward, other then the wind occasionally trying to push it back. Keeping it from it's goal. Pausing every so often, waiting for the wind to change directions, the solid gray matter continued on it's journey. Alphonse had never expected his hollow form to ever come in handy but out here not being able to feel the cold was beneficial. Although he had no facial expression in his metal form, his soulful eyes were determined to reach his destination. There had to be some place out here to stop, he would have even settled for a cave at this point. The heavy snow pounded against his back side and the wind hit him again. Bringing his armored hands up, he grabbed his helmet before it flew off.

If there were some trees, he could transmute them into a shelter at least, but only the occasional twig came across his path. He thought about taking off at full speed but didn't want to push it, knowing it could cause harm to his cargo. Even over the roar of the snow and wind he could still make out the heavy breathing inside his hollow shell along with a steady heartbeat. It was enough evidence for him, to know that things weren't that bad yet. Ahead of him, he saw that the path went up hill. Perhaps there would be something on the other side that would be helpful.

oOoOo

They had been out there for hours with no signs of anything. Alphonse had taken the lead, blocking the weather before them. His older brother right behind him, his arms wrapped around his chest in a sad attempt to keep warm.

"This is crazy, Brother. How are we suppose to find anything out here anyway? You can't see five feet in front of you." The armored voice was carried away by the wind but he knew his brother heard him as he let out a groan. This was where their search had led them and it seemed to be the worst place so far. Even worse then the desert. For some reason he handled the heat much better then the cold. His metal limbs were hurting him while the rest of his body was just cold.

"I'm telling you it has to be out here, somewhere." The Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric could be more stubborn then practical at times. He clenched his jaw, refusing to let his teeth chatter although the rest of him was shaking uncontrollably. Turning back to face him, Alphonse couldn't help but wonder how much longer he was going to last out here. He looked small compared to the vastness of white around them, of course he would never say anything about it to his face. Grimacing back, Edward let out a huff. "What?"

"I was just wondering if we turned around now, we could make it back to town before it gets dark."

"Don't be stupid, we came out here for a reason and I'll be damned if I'm gonna turn around now. Come on, move it." Alphonse shook his head as they made their way around a large rock structure. In the distance, he could see a tall object that resembled a building.

"Brother, look." He pointed, getting Edward to poke his head around his armored mass.

"That's gotta be it. Finally."

"Can you run?" Al glanced back down at his brother regarding how he was still moving slow. Bringing his amber eyes up, a light grin played on his mouth.

"I have a better idea." He found part of the armor to place his metal foot on, hoisting himself onto Al's back. "Now mush."

"You think you're funny don't you. You're just lucky I'm tired of the scenery, otherwise you'd be walking the rest of the way." Picking up speed, they headed in the direction of the structure with ease. Edward brought his head low, trying to avoid a face full of snow. Sure enough, the building was larger up close, with a gate going around it. "Are you sure we're going to be welcomed. You would think that someone who lives out here, doesn't want visitors." Al went down on one knee, letting his brother slide off. Running had gotten them there faster but had also made him feel the cold even more.

"Of course this guy will welcome us. Any alchemist would love to meet me. Especially someone who knows what this guy does."

"I don't think you're that popular." They walked up to the door and brought the large metal knocker against the wood.

oOoOo

Pushing himself up the hill, Alphonse finally reached the top. Glancing out over the next valley, he thought he could see small building, among several rock formations. Relief set in as he carefully moved down the hill, not wanting to loose his footing. Somewhere he must have gotten turned around since the small town they had arrived at was nowhere in sight. They were suppose to meet Winry there, once they found their lead. Normally they would travel back to their hometown when Ed needed an upgrade, but this time she offered to come to them. By now she probably would have been finished and they could have been on their way back to Central. However things had not happened the way they expected.

Confirming that the structure from a distance was a shelter, Alphonse braced himself once again as the wind picked up. Pushing forward, he reached the small shack that was hidden at the foot of what looked like a mountain. The wooden door flew back and forth with the wind, showing that there was no one inside. It brought relief and sadness to Al's soul. Roughing it even in this kind of weather wasn't so bad, but he wasn't thinking about himself. On top of the roof, stood a large antenna that had to be at least six feet tall.

"I wonder if this was a military post or something once," he mentioned, walking inside and taking a look around. Sure enough he sighted an old radio, covered in snow. It looked as though it hadn't been used in a long time. The shack was small to say the least, with a kitchenette on one wall and a bunk bed against the opposite side. A tiny fireplace was set against the far wall of the shack. The door behind him flew opened again, snow coming in after him. Turning back to the door, he grabbed it and pulled it shut, locking it. The wind outside caused the thin wooden walls to creek around him. First thing he knew he needed to do was start a fire. The small stack of logs next to the fireplace would only last so long. He'd have to get some kindling too. Moving over to the bunk bed, he placed a hand on the frame. It swayed back and forth, ready to collapse on the spot. If he could smile, he would be brimming right now, glad that things were looking better already. Pulling a piece of chalk from the pocket strapped to his one leg, he drew a transmutation circle on the bed. Blue sparks appeared as the bed warped before his eyes. As the alchemy sizzled and faded, he was left with the mattresses on the floor and a new pile of wood.

oOoOo

Something didn't seem right about this. Edward pushed the large door open and slammed it behind them, keeping the storm at bay.

"Brother, we can't just intrude like this."

"I'm sure they just didn't hear us knock. Besides it's so much warmer in here." Al didn't feel right about this but knew there was no point arguing. They moved farther into the large foyer, searching for any signs of life. "Hello," Ed called out, "Is anyone home?"

"Maybe he's not here." Al rubbed the back of his head, out of habit. His brother turned back and frowned at the comment.

"Yeah, I'm sure he just went for a walk." Surveying the room around them, Al had a hard time believing anyone actually lived there. It wasn't that it was dirty, on the contrary, it was spotless. But the creepy silence around them was void of life to him.

"Can I help you?" They both heard a female voice from above which caught them both off guard. Turning around, they noticed a girl maybe slightly older then Ed, standing at the top of a staircase. She wore a maids outfit and had long black hair, pulled back.

"Oh hey, we were just looking for..." Edward started only for her to cut him off.

"My master has been expecting you for some time now."

"Really? Professor Hastings? But how did he know we were coming?" Al glanced down at his brother who returned a suspicious look. The maid walked down to them and bowed.

"My name is Cara." She didn't smile at all but looked them over in a calm manner. "You're the Fullmetal Alchemist and you're his brother Alphonse Elric, correct." Ed was happy that for once someone didn't get him and his brother mixed up.

"Yeah, you're pretty quick." She made eye contact with Edward, sending a chill up his already cold body. She brought her hand out, offering to take his jacket. Once she hung it up she looked back at him.

"You look as though you're still pretty cold. Please follow me." She turned away suddenly.

"Al, something's off about this place. Keep you're guard up." Ed's voice came out low and Al nodded back as they walked behind the strange girl.


	2. Ambushed

Ambushed

It didn't take long to get a good size fire going as Al added more wood. He brought the two mattresses over and transmuted one into a blanket. Just as he had everything situated, a soft husky voice not belonging to him, echoed from his chest.

"Al,...it's really cramped in here." The complaint was justified as Ed had been crammed in there for awhile now. Alphonse released the clasps holding the front chest plate up and helped his brother out, carefully. As Edward placed his weight on his automail leg, it let out an unsettling snap and bent in an unnatural way. The whole thing shuddered under him, warning that it could give way at any second. Ed placed his hand on it, making a face. He knew the damage was serious as his nerves twinged in response. Alphonse noticed that he was sweating and wondered if he would be okay.

"Here Brother, sit down." Al offered a seat on the mattress in front of the fire. Ed was moving slow but wearily nodded and practically collapsed on the soft material. His metal arm laid next to him, limply and also in bad condition. If he had removed his traditional red jacket, it would reveal that it was hanging by only the wires. It wouldn't take much to disconnect it completely.

"Thanks Al, really." He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes, leaning against his armored brother. The cold metal felt good against his head. Alphonse brought the blanket he'd transmuted around Ed's shoulders.

"I hope we weren't followed. Although it's getting pretty bad out there. I was almost knocked over."

"We still have to figure out how to get back to town." Edward watched the fire dancing in front of him, his eyes half shut. Even though he hadn't personally walked all this way, he was completely worn out.

"Winry's going to be worried about us, if we get stuck out here for too much longer." At the mention of her name, Ed grimaced realizing how she was going to react to his present state.

"She's going to kill me." He attempted to move his arm but to no avail. It wasn't just the automail that had been damaged, he had several cuts and bruises hidden by his clothes. He was sure he'd get twice the lecture once she began to fix the automail. As he started to feel the heat from the fire more and more, his eyes slid shut and he fell asleep.

oOoOo

Alphonse lifted the curtain, staring out at the white world they had just come from. It was becoming dim out now as the sun set behind gray clouds in the distance. Turning back, he took a second to look around the room. The bedroom was more ornate then any he'd ever seen. It was like being treated as royalty.

"Ahh..." His soulful eyes made their way to the open door of the connected bathroom. "This is wonderful," his brother added. Steam rolled out across the doorway as Edward laid back in a tub of bubbles and hot water. "I don't remember the last time I got treated this good."

"But don't you find it kind of weird, we haven't even met Professor Hastings yet. I've never known anyone to be this hospitable to strangers."

"Oh Al, can't you let me enjoy this? I'm sure we'll meet him soon enough." Ed brought his face down into the water up to his nose. It had been a long time since he'd gotten to relax like this. Just because these people were a little strange, didn't mean they couldn't be trusted. Although usually it was the other way around and Alphonse was the more trusting one. There was a light knock at the door and Al hurried over to answer it.

"I brought you something to eat. Unfortunately my master isn't feeling well and won't be able to entertain you tonight. I hope this meal is to your liking." Cara pushed a cart into the bedroom, filled with dishes. Edward stayed where he was, as Al glanced over the meal and thanked her. "If you need anything tonight, let me know." With that, she closed the door behind her and left them alone again.

oOoOo

Wiping the cobwebs from the radio in the corner, Al tried to figure out how to get it working. Trying the on switch, there was a pop from the speaker. Testing the microphone, he realized that it was not connected and leaned under the table, trying to find the input. Once he was satisfied that it was working, he moved the tuner, looking for a frequency. He could overhear a conversation probably from the nearby town. Edward turned on the makeshift bed on the floor, letting out a quiet moan. Al's attention turned back to him, wondering if he was feeling any better. Moving back over to the fire, he leaned down to his brother. Ed's forehead was covered in a layer of sweat and Al wished he could determine if he had a fever just by touching his face. Carefully he nudged him awake.

"Brother, are you alright?" His amber eyes opened slightly as he squinted up at the armored face above him.

"I'm cold," he explained, bringing the cover around him more and letting out a stifled breath.

"Cold, but you look really hot." Alphonse stood and went over to the kitchen, seeing if there was anything that would help. In the sink, he found a frozen washcloth that might work. Prying it loose from the metal of the sink, he drew a circle on the counter top and placed the washcloth in the center. As the blue electricity disappeared, he grabbed the now clean damp cloth and headed back to his brother.

"Here, this should help." He placed it on his forehead, receiving a low groan from him.

"It's cold."

"I know but still it'll help. Are you hungry?" For the first time, Edward made a face at the idea of eating. He must really not have been feeling well. The fire had died down some and Al moved to toss more wood into it. He really didn't want them to spend the night out here with no supplies. Even if his brother wasn't hungry now, he would be eventually. Once the fire was back up, he went over to the radio again.

oOoOo

It was late now, maybe even after midnight as the house had become deathly quiet. Al quietly laid on his side on the bed, as though he was sleeping. Even if he could sleep, he most likely would not since he was still concerned about their situation. His brother was the complete opposite, after eating enough food for the both of them, he was completely out next to him. The bed was plush and warm, or at least Alphonse could only assume it was. There was noise outside their door but he couldn't put his finger on what was making it. There were hushed voices out in the hallway and carefully placed footsteps.

He listened intently, trying to hear more over the wind beating against the window. There had to be more then one person speaking, but they had only seen one person there. He could either wake his brother up, which would probably cause a ruckus or sneak out to see what was going on. As silent as one could be as a suit of armor, he slid off the bed and went to the door. There was a female's voice along with two men. He turned the knob and slowly opened the door a crack. The women was holding a candle away from her face while her one companion was complaining about being hungry.

"I've already told you, we're not killing anyone," the low sensual female tone explained.

"Well why not, it's not like they've found anything that benefits us." This voice sounded like an impatient child.

"You do what I tell you to do." Was the final warning as the women sounded as though she was becoming tired of the discussion. Al had heard enough as he pushed the doors open and stepped out of the room. As much as he expected to surprised the threesome, they still remained at ease.

"What are you planning?" Al realized he knew these three homunculi from before. How they had managed to beat him and his brother out here ,to the middle of nowhere, he couldn't understand. Lust turned to him, with a devious grin playing on her face.

"I knew we were being too loud. This is going to be a problem now."

"Then can I eat him, Lust?" Gluttony was eyeing the armored boy with hunger in his eyes.

"Well he did ruined our surprised but I don't think he'd be too tasty."

"And what about the other one?" Wrath intervened in the conversation. "I'll take care of him, we only need one of them for our plan after all." Lust moved for the bedroom door. Al tried to block her, when Gluttony charged at him. Grabbing him by the shoulders, Alphonse attempted to get the bohemoth away from him. Lust pushed the door open all the way and extended her nails towards the bed. There was a sound of wood breaking as she inbedded her sharp edges deep into the mattress and backboard. She grinned to herself as she withdrew her fingers.


	3. Homunculus Attack

Homunculus Attack

Managing to push Gluttony over the railing, Alphonse rushed into the room past Lust. She remained where she was, waiting to see what kind of damage she had done.

"Now we only have one of you to deal with."

"You think so?" A voice sounded out behind her and she had to jump back as a blade came dangerously close to her face.

"Brother, you're okay" Alphonse pulled the bedding away to see only pillows were slashed. Edward had ducked into the bathroom before the attack. He made it out into the hallway through one of the adjacent bedrooms. Lust seemed unimpressed by his presence as she straightened up and placed a hand on her hip. Ed remained on edge, his automail arm fashioned into a weapon. His opponent let out a soft laugh.

"Honestly we had no intention of fighting you here." Al came back into the hallway on the other side of her. She was now surrounded but still remained calm.

"Well then what are you doing here?" She moved towards Ed, causing him to raise his blade higher to defend himself.

"It's simple, we're here to slow you down." One extended spike came at him so quickly that he couldn't block in time. It made contact with his side, where his automail connected. As he tried to turn sideways, her other hand came up and pinned his other shoulder, knocking him to the floor.

"Brother..." Al moved forward when he felt something grab him by the feet.

"I don't think so." Wrath tightened his grasp, causing Alphonse to topple over the banister, landing below where Gluttony was.

"Al!" The Fullmetal Alchemist had to think fast, as he struggled to get up. Finally moving his metal arm, he hit her razor edge and she pulled away. Just as she went to attack again, he jumped down to the lower level. "Are you okay?"Alphonse was holding Gluttony away from him, finally throwing him overhead, almost hitting Lust.

"Yeah I'm fine." Before Ed could respond, blue electricity surrounded him and the ground began to move under his feet. Glancing behind him, he saw Wrath with his hands placed on the floor. Cement came up and tightened around his arms, holding him in place.

"Hah, now let's see you get out of that." Wrath stood up and grinned as Edward kicked frantically. Alphonse went to help but felt a sudden weight on top of him as Gluttony landed hard. Ed's gaze shifted from Al to the only other normal person in the room. Cara stood on the stairs above, walking down to where they were. He couldn't understand why she was there and hadn't escaped already.

"What are you doing? Get out of here before you get yourself killed." Edward struggled more to free himself.

"I don't understand. What's going on here?" Her voice came out softly and she still seemed off.

"Never mind what the hell's going on, get out." Coming over to him, a smirk made it's way to her lips for the first time. She leaned into his face, tilting her head to the side.

"Such language, do you kiss your mother with that mouth."

"Envy." The homunculi's name came out in a low growl as Cara straightened back and let out a laugh.

"Not bad, it didn't take you that long this time, Pipsqueak." She transformed into an even more annoying form and Edward found himself kicking all the more, trying to hit him.

"You're gonna pay for that comment!" He twisted his body, getting his hands in font of him. Finally managing to clap, the cement around him crumbled and he launched towards the mocking homunculus. Envy continued to smirk, knowing full well that the two alchemists were completely out numbered. He also knew that this fact wouldn't keep Fullmetal from overdoing it anyway. Ed's blade went straight for Envy's throat as he came down. Before he made contact, Envy moved out of the way, bringing his leg up to knee his opponent in the stomach. He dropped down feeling a new wave of pain.

"Don't think it's going to be that easy." Envy leaned over him.

"And the same can be said to you." His metal leg went backwards and over his head, landing his foot in Envy's face. The homunculus backed up, holding his cheek. Ed got back to his feet, catching his breath. "You wanna still keep this up?"

"I've got a better idea. Wrath! Tag, you're in."

"Huh, how is that fair?" Envy shrugged and smiled back. Just as Edward was about to reply, Wrath kicked him in the back, sending him back to the floor. Envy crossed his arms and sat down next to Ed as Wrath placed his foot on his head.

"You really are very amusing at times, Pipsqueak. You just don't ever seem to know when to quit." Ed forced his head up to glare back. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a mass flying through the air towards Envy. Gluttony made contact this time with the other homunculus, causing Envy to let out a yell as he was smashed into the ground.

"Hey where'd he come fr..." Wrath wasn't able to finish his question as Al grabbed him from behind and slammed him into a nearby wall.

"Stay away from my brother." Alphonse helped Edward up. There was the sound of clicking heels on the marble floor behind them.

"You want some of this too?" Ed didn't have to glance back to know it was Lust. She stopped several feet away from the Elric brothers, crossing her arms and grinning.

"I must say I didn't think you could handle all three of them. But this ends now." Just as Ed went to turn around, he felt an extruciating pain in both shoulders and his upper legs. He let out a scream as she striked him hard.


	4. Out in the cold

Out in the Cold

Edward heard his brother yell his name as he slouched forward, the only thing holding him up: the spikes stabbing him. A slow groan came out as he exhaled and he legs buckled even more under his weight. His wavering gaze wondered down and he noticed his right leg was bleeding while his other wasn't. She must have pierced his automail. The same went for his right shoulder. He smiled ironically and turned back to her.

"Bad aim, huh?" She tilted her head and her grin spread even farther across her lips.

"Not at all Fullmetal, I made sure not to hit anything important. However..." She ripped her claws out of him, causing another scream to escape his throat. Al reached out, holding him up. "I hope I didn't overdue it." He knew Alphonse was worried about him, even if he had no facial expressions, he could tell. Carefully Al brought him down to the floor. His hair fell in his face, over his dazed eyes.

"Brother, just stay down for now, okay." He stood up and turned back to Lust, walking away from Ed.

"Is it your turn now?" She extended her claws out in front of her. As they came towards Al, he dropped down quickly, chalk in hand. Scribbling a transmutation circle, the floor moved under them and rose to hit her. She dodged it in time as the block of ground flew past her. There was a second attack which she moved away from and then another. Alphonse was determined to hit her like an annoying insect. Ed watched from his spot on the ground, unable to do anything. His mind urged him to move while his limbs were aching. He forced his metal fingers to move, making sure his arm still worked. His automail really could take a beating. Just as he was going to attempt to stand, a vice grip of a cold hand grabbed him by the neck.

"You didn't think we were finished, did you?" Envy's mouth was pulled into a scowl as he tightened his grip on the shorter teen. He started to lift him up until his feet no longer could reach the floor. He found himself gasping to breath. "What's the matter, you need some air? Let me help." Envy generously slammed Ed's back into the floor. His head made contact as well, blurring his vision. The pain was unbearable as he mumbled some insult that was inaudible. Envy leaned next to his ear. "I'm sorry did you want to say something?" He tried to bring his metal arm up to block any other attack. His lungs were burning as he struggled to take his next breath, the whole time trying to stare the homunculus down. "Slow learner I see. Maybe this will help teach you." Envy's hand shifted into a spike and he rammed it under his automail arm . Several screws broke loose and rolled across the floor. Ed's voice wouldn't come out this time as tears slid from his eyes. Envy moved from his sight and he felt another jolt through his nerves from his left leg. Envy smiled maliciously as he enjoyed the pain written all over Edward's face. He shook his head back and forth trying to ignore the pain. "You know this isn't as much fun if you don't yell." He took hold of his metal wrist and yanked down hard, pulling it even looser from the port. Ed brought his head back as he struggled just to breath.

"Ssstop," he stuttered weakly. Wrath came into view, standing over him with an angry look on his face.

"Would you hurry up with your fun, I want his other limbs." The thought sent a shiver through his body. If they didn't get out of here soon, they would most likely kill him. Wrath noticed the concerned look on his face and revealed a toothy grin. "What? You survived it once before." The Fullmetal Alchemist shook his head again, trying to swallow the lump that was lodged in his throat.

"I want to hear him yell first." Envy's tone was low and threatening as there was another wave of pain from his left leg. There was a shrill scream from across the room that brought a wicked smile back to Envy's face. "Like that." Wrath looked over as Lust was nailed by part of the floor. The sight of her falling to the ground brought Gluttony back into the fight.

"You hurt my Lust!" He came running at Alphonse, leaping into the air and landing hard on the armored boy once more. "I'll kill you." There was no reasoning with him as Al braced his feet against the floor, trying to push upward. The extra weight of the homunculus caused him to drop to one knee. He glanced over at his older brother as Envy grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him up to his face.

"What's wrong Pipsqueak? Don't have enough energy to mouth off?"

"W..what's...this all about? What did you do with the alchemist who lived here," Ed choked out. The homunculus let out a laugh as though finding the question amusing. He gave Edward a shake causing his injuries to burn even more.

"He hasn't been here in a long time. Probably looking for that stone of yours." The statement was dripping with sarcasm and brought a deep frown to the teens face.

"So you tricked us into coming here."

"You really are easy to manipulate." Envy released a wicked laugh. A faint grin made it's way onto Ed's face as he brought his head up. Envy stopped laughing, wondering what he thought was so amusing.

"You really like to talk too much. You should try paying attention once in a while." Wrath caught on before Envy did and took a step forward.

"You idiot, what do think he's been doing?" Envy glanced up, confused as Wrath pointed to Ed's left hand. He had scribbled a transmutation circle under his palm with the blood dripping down his arm. Blue energy sparked around them and Envy felt a large pair of hands come up behind him. The cement grabbed hold of his body and lifted him away from Edward. Wrath would not get off so lucky either as another pair of hands grabbed him as well. The alchemist hurried away, being careful of his wounds.

"Al, we've gotta move!" Alphonse nodded, bringing all his might forward and tossed Gluttony off. Lust got back to her feet and stood between the Elric brothers.

"You're not going anywhere." She brought her arms out to stop him. Al turned sideways and ran at full speed towards her. Swinging his heavy arm, he knocked her away again. Gluttony let out a holler as he rushed over to her.

"Is Lust okay?" He offered to help her up. She shook her head and angrily pointed her finger forward.

"Forget me, don't let them leave." Edward moved as quickly as possible, Al on his heels. Making it to the foyer, they heard the sound of cement breaking as the two homunculi broke free. Edward was almost to the front door when there was another twing of pain from his automail leg and his metal knee turned. As it gave way he stumbled forward, landing hard on the floor. His younger brother didn't stop to ask if he was okay but scooped him up quickly and kept running. Remembering the weather outside, he grabbed his brother's red coat hanging next to the door. The sound of footsteps on the marble floor let him know they were being followed. The large door was solid as Al tried to open it, finding it difficult to pull open while carrying Ed. A loud creek echoed through the foyer as the door moved on the hinges. Once outside, he slammed it shut using his shoulder. Pulling out a piece of chalk, he drew a transmutation circle and sealed the doors shut. He hurried out the wrought iron gate, back into the darkened hills. Hoping that the sun would come up soon, he moved forward against the wind. Within minutes of being outside, he could feel Edward shivering.

"Brother put your coat on." He helped him down and Ed tried to balance on his right foot.

"I don't think it's gonna make much of a difference." Edward actually brought his hood up over his head. Despite his complaint, he forced himself to move forward, favoring his one leg. He grit his teeth and brought his arms around his torso, trying to get warm. It was no use as his right arm dropped back to his side and his leg buckled again. The wind picked up again, knocking his hood back. "This is too much.." Al barely heard him as he slid down onto his knees. His little brother looked around, thinking of what he could do to help. Finally he had an idea and began unhooking his chest plate.

"You probably hate the idea of this, but it's all we can do for now. I'll try to get us back into town." Alphonse brought his arms around his brother and placed him inside his hollow shell. Edward let out a groan but knew there was no other options.


	5. Chapter 5

Stranded

Static popped from the radio, as Alphonse kept moving the dial. He hadn't heard anything for awhile now. Wondering if all the pieces were there, he started looking around for anything that could be helpful. Opening one of the drawers in front of him he didn't find any radio parts but something else useful. The paper was old as he opened it up, being careful not to rip any of the creases. The map was large and actually more detailed then he thought it would be. He easily found the town and there was a red X where the shack was. It seemed that they were about eight miles away. Knowing this, there was no way Edward would be able to get there in his condition. And so far he couldn't get anyone on the radio. Winry had to be there by now. She was probably waiting for them, worried sick. He glanced around the small shelter, taking account of what there still was that could be transmuted into firewood. They would run out by the next day if they just stayed there. Alphonse stood and moved back over to add some more to the fire. The only way he could tell it was dying down was by the lack of light but that meant the temperature was dropping. Turning back to his brother, he noticed the damp rag had fallen off his head. Carefully he shook him, trying to get him to wake up. Ed finally squinted up, his amber eyes revealing he was still in pain.

"What is it?" Al really didn't want to bother him but wanted to know what he thought they should do. Now looking at him, Al realized he would have to figure it out himself.

"It's nothing, I was just seeing how you're feeling."

"Sore...is there anything to eat?" Alphonse shook his head regretfully. He had to do something quickly or else Ed was not going to last too much longer.

"I'm going outside, do you think you can keep the fire going?" Edward nodded quietly.

"Where are you going?"

"I shouldn't be gone too long." With that Al placed the cloth back on his brother's forehead and stood up. He grabbed the map and folded it closed. Moving quickly out the door and closing it tight, Al propped a piece of wood against it. He worried that someone else would find this place before he got back. But there was no stopping him as he started in the right direction towards the town. He got up to a full speed run as the wind was blowing against his back, making it easier to move. There were still several hours of daylight left. The town had to have some kind of vehicle that they could take back. Of course they hadn't asked about that when they came out to the middle of nowhere. The land before him was flat and only had maybe a foot or so of snow on it, which made running easy. Not feeling fatigue helped him stay at a top speed. After what felt like a couple of hours, Al could see buildings out on the horizon. He kept hoofing it as though he didn't weigh anything. It wouldn't be too much longer before he'd reach his destination.

The small town was disturbingly quiet as Al finally came to a stop. No one was outside which was not how they had found the town the first time. Fear crept over him as he wondered if the homunculi came here and took their anger out on the townspeople. He walked farther in, hearing a dog barking and finally saw some life. A small boy was playing in the street.

"Excuse me, but where is everyone?" The little boy stared up at the suit of armor as though he'd never seen anything like it.

"They're getting ready for the blizzard tonight. It's gonna be a real bad one." Al's mind reeled as he knew he had to get back to Edward that night. Thanking the child in front of him, he turned and hurried to their hotel to find Winry. He could hear the little boy following him as though he had nothing else to do and had taken a liking to him.

"Aren't you cold in that suit, Mister?" The question came from behind.

"No, I can't feel the wind in it, so it's actually kind of warm."

"Why not just wear a coat or something. Maybe a scarf. Here." Alphonse turned around to see the kid take his own deep red scarf from around his neck and handed it to him.

"Uh, thank you." The child grinned back at him, revealing his two front teeth were missing.

"Well I figured if you're gonna be outside, you should have one." Al wrapped it around his helmet and shoulders.

"I've gotta find my friend now." With that the boy waved at him as he headed towards the hotel. Once inside, the person at the front desk told him there was someone waiting for him in his room. It was a relief to see Winry as he opened the door. She was sitting on one of the beds. At first she was smiling as he entered but the grin gradually disappeared as she noticed he was alone.

"Where's Ed?"

"Well actually we have to go get him. He's about ten miles out from town." Winry's eyes grew wide as concern for her friend hit her.

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you on the way there, we have to go before it gets dark." Grudgingly she agreed, picking up her black case that would be too heavy for any normal girl. Swinging it over her shoulder, she watched Alphonse remove a first aid kit from the bathroom. "I have to find a some kind of sled or car. Otherwise it'll take forever to walk back," Al told her as they walked down the hallway.

"Actually I might be able to help." She took the lead and Al followed close behind. Out behind the hotel sat a vehicle that had an engine with skis instead of wheels. "I figured it would come in handy up here. I don't really get to use it in Resembool." They got some more supplies together before heading back into the freezing nothing where Al came from.

oOoOo

The sun was hanging low in the sky although the only evidence was the continual drop in temperature. The Fullmetal Alchemist woke up again to find he was alone in a darkening room. The fire was dying quickly and needed more wood. He was unsure of where he was as he called for his younger brother. Panic hit him when Alphonse didn't answer. Standing up, he didn't make it two feet before his metal leg creaked under him. Causiously he moved to the pile of wood and tossed a couple of pieces into the fire. He let out several huffs as he still felt tired and a little dizzy. How long had Al been gone? Where was he? Glancing around the room, he swayed on his feet, hearing another pop from his leg. His thoughts were swimming now and he carefully sat back down before he didn't have the option. Unable to focus on any particular thought, he stared blankly at the fire as it grew brighter. His gaze wonder to his left where he noticed the top half of a broom handle. Reaching for it, his shoulder ached the farther he stretched. Bearing his teeth, he released a hiss as he managed to grab the pole.

"This is not so bad, I can handle it," he muttered almost as though he was lecturing himself. Ripping a couple of strips of fabric from the blanket with his teeth, he tied the piece of wood around his automail to keep it straight. Managing to get back on his feet, he put weight on his left side. It didn't shift under his weight although it was still wobbly. It would have to do for now. Edward moved over to the kitchen to see if there was anything to eat. In one cabinet, there were a couple of cans that were unmarked.

"Great, mystery meals." He let out a frustrated sigh taking hold of one of them. It was freezing cold to the touch. "Probably frozen too." He eyed a small stove next to the sink but it looked like it hadn't been used in ages. Placing the can of food down on the counter, he moved to the radio that was still on. He wondered if Al had managed to get a hold of anyone with it. Swaying slightly on his feet, he heard another unsettling sound from his leg. Starting to feel light headed again, he decided sitting down would be a good idea and made his way back to the mattress. With nothing else to do, he closed his eyes in hopes that he would sleep some more. Maybe when he woke up, Al would be back and they could get out of this place.


	6. Help has arrived

Help has Arrived

The weather was starting to get worse, as Alphonse and Winry moved quickly over the snow. She was right about the vehicle, it was faster the even Al could run. They had packed up some supplies while they were in town which had several townspeople questioning them. It was apparently crazy to go anywhere right before a storm hit, but Al knew they couldn't just leave Edward out there. Off in the distance sky, he could see dark clouds coming their way. They had to make it back to the shelter before the blizzard got bad. It was already snowing and he wondered if they would end up stuck out there. The armor turned back to the other passenger who was sitting behind him. She had her scarf up to her nose and a pair of goggles on so that she could see where they were going, as she steered. It was as though she had always lived in these conditions. Finally pulling her scarf down some, she pointed in front of them and yelled over the wind. Al turned back to the front to see the familiar mountain range.

"Is that where it is!" Her voice sounded so far away but he nodded back.

"Yeah, it should be on the other side." He pointed in agreement. Winry stepped down on the gas even more and they picked up speed. Bringing them around the mountain's side, the small shelter came into view. It was covered with snow, more so then when Alphonse had left. A feeling of regret came over him as he hoped his brother was okay. He hated leaving him for this long, even if he was only gone for about four hours. For all he knew Ed had slept that whole time, but that would mean the fire was probably low. Winry brought them to a complete stop right next to the side of the shack. They pulled a cover off their supplies and grabbed as much as they could. Alphonse led the way to the door. His piece of wood was still in place which made him feel a little better. Pulling the door against the snow outside, he forced it open.

"Brother, we're back. Are you all right." Ed didn't reply which made Al place the supplies he carried down and hurry over. The fire was still going pretty well, meaning he had been up at some point. Winry came in and closed the door, keeping the heat from escaping. Bringing her goggles onto her head, she leaned over Edward as well, as Al shook him. Reluctantly he opened his eyes and stared up at them.

"Alright alright, I'm up already." He let out a yawn and shivered some.

"Well I've been gone for awhile now." Winry sat back and remembered they had left something in the sled. Realizing she didn't want to go outside again, she turned to Al.

"Hey Al, can you grab that other heater we brought too. It's still outside." Standing up, he moved for the door. Turning back to Ed, she pulled out a thermos.

"Here, you're probably thirsty. It's not water, all I could get was hot coffee." He sat up and took it from her.

"So aren't you going to lecture me or something?" She noticed he had been eyeing her wearily this whole time, as though he was expecting her to hit him with a wrench. Shaking her head, a small grin crossed her face.

"Al told me what happened. For once I'd say you weren't really at fault for all your injuries."

"Really? But you haven't even seen what they did to your automail." It was almost as though he was asking for it.

"Don't be silly, Ed. We were going to upgrade it anyway. I've got the replacements all ready." His mouth twisted into a deep frown and he looked at her as though she had lost her mind. Winry had always blamed him for getting hurt and destroying her work.

"Okay...that's really nice of you, Winry." She gave him a serious look that made him uneasy again.

"Don't get me wrong, you break it enough on your own and I'm not saying I'm okay with that. But this time, I'll cut you some slack." Pulling off her gloves, she placed a hand on his forehead. His face relaxed and the frown was replaced with a goofy smile.

"Ah, your hand is so nice and cold."

"I knew you looked flush, stop acting all tough when you're not feeling well. It doesn't make Al any less worried about you."

"It's not that big a deal, just a stupid fever." He leaned forward more into her palm. Her other hand moved up under his shirt and he felt her fingers moving around his right arms port. "No, it means they really did do a number on it this time." She growled. She really did know her stuff when it came to this kind of thing. Standing up she walked over to grab her black case. "This might still end up being an all nighter," she told herself as Al came back in, holding more wood under one arm and a small metal heater under the other. "Did you try the stove in the kitchen yet?" Winry turned to him as he placed the heater down.

"No, not yet. How's brother doing?" She hesitated for a second, not wanting to give him a full report about how bad it was.

"He should be alright, don't worry." Smiling up at him, he nodded back to show he was relieved. With that he headed back outside to get the rest of the wood. Once they got everything in, Al started another fire in the heater they brought. Winry pulled out a container and handed it to him.

"This is from Grandma for Ed. It's stew." Edward perked up when she mentioned what it was. "See she thinks of you even when you don't ever come home."

"Haha, very funny. Tell her thanks for me."

"You should call her and tell her yourself." Winry made a face at him. Some times their banter back and forth was as though they were still little kids. Winry sat down next to him as he ate, going through her tools. Edward eyed them as though they were torture instruments. Deciding not to think about it, he went back to his food. Meanwhile, Alphonse went back to fooling around with the radio. Even if they didn't need outside help anymore, he still managed to find a weather report so they could keep up with the storm.

"We're probably going to have to stay here tonight but maybe by morning we can leave." Winry and Ed glanced over at him.

"I just figured we'd be staying out here anyway. It's probably going to take me awhile to detach all the old automail anyway. There's really no hurry." Ed cringed when she said that and she smacked the back of his head. "Stop being such a baby. You want me to leave it the way it is." He let out a sigh and shook his head.

"No. But it doesn't mean I have to look forward to the process either." Winry rolled her eyes and went back to what she was doing as he went back to eating.


	7. Found and Repaired

Found and Repaired

Edward finished his stew with a final gulp and looked down into the empty bowl disappointingly. There were no more excuses now to keep Winry from seeing the damage. Even if she said she wasn't going to yell at him, he knew she was not going to be happy with it either. And if she was in a bad mood, she tended to be kind of rough. He placed the bowl down and waited quietly. Finally she looked up to see he was finished.

"Oh good, we can get to work now." Ed hung his head lower, nodding in agreement. "You don't have anything to worry about."

"Easy for you to say." Reluctantly he got out of his jacket and slowly managed to get his shirt off. Immediately Winry's jaw dropped in shock.

"What in the world happened? I've never seen it this bad." She quickly grabbed his metal wrist and lifted his whole arm up, causing him to cringe. "How'd they rip through all that steel? And half the screws are missing." She poked at the exposed wires to see if they were completely severed. She shook her head in disbelief. "No wonder Al was concerned. I'm gonna have to repair some of the casing too."

"Is it gonna take a long time?" Edward asked as she placed his arm down carefully. She went back to her tools as though trying to figure something out.

"Not if I work all night."

"You're already doing so much for us coming out here, are you sure you want to stay up?" She turned back and smiled.

"I'll be okay, I'm used to it really. Now let me see you leg." Al went over to their supplies and pulled out two electrical lanterns for Winry so she didn't have to work in such dim lighting. Once he had those set up, he found the first aid kit and knelt down on Ed's right side.

"I brought this for your other injuries." He offered as he pulled out some gauze and bandages.

"They're not really bothering me, but I guess it's a good idea." Edward didn't want this much attention all at once. As Winry fussed over his metal leg and Al went to cleaning the gash from Lust's attack on his other, he began to feel somewhat overwhelmed.

"And to think she was actually holding back," Alphonse mused once he was finished with his right leg and went around to his shoulder.

"Yeah I don't want to be there whenever she actually intends to do some damage. Although Envy was the one who messed up the automail the most."

"Well he did a bang up job, cause I don't think I've ever dealt with this much damage. I think Grandma might have had one customer whose foot had gotten ran over but this still even beats that." Edward made a face.

"Glad I could break the record." She didn't respond but instead yanked out a loose piece causing him to let out a small whine. Tossing the part behind her, she mumbled something under her breath about how expensive that part was.

"I get it, I get it! I'll stop complaining, just please take it easy on me." She glanced up, confusion written all over her face.

"Was I being rough?" He nodded his head, forgetting how dizzy it made him. "Sorry, Ed. I'll try to be nicer. I keep forgetting you really are injured." As she let out a laugh, he gave her a disapproving look.

"Why is that funny?" He moved his left arm away from Al, making it difficult for him to finish wrapping his shoulder.

"Brother, sit still. You're making this harder then it needs to be."

"Sorry," he grumbled back. Even with all the sleep he had gotten that day, this was all starting to wear him out. Alphonse finished his task and went back to playing around with the radio, letting Winry continue her work. She didn't say much as she managed to disconnect the old leg with little difficulty. Edward eventually laid back down, placing the damp cloth from before back on his forehead and over his eyes. He began drifting in and out of sleep which made Winry try to be as careful as possible to not cause any more pain for him.

"Okay, I can attach the new one, ready?" She waited for him to nod back before continuing. Turning her wrench, he grit his teeth and bit back his complaint as the nerves connected in a sudden jolt. Finally he took in a deep breath, letting her know he was okay. Relieved she was at least half way done, she brought her arm up to wipe the sweat from her face. Of course she remembered his arm was in worse condition as she moved the one lantern over to the other side of his body. Although the whole thing was only hanging by the severely damaged wires, if she just cut them clean, it would make it process more complicated. "Sheesh." Ed heard her groan and peeked out from under the washcloth.

"Everything okay?" His tone wavered some as his nerves from his leg were still hurting.

"Oh, it's fine. I'm just trying to figure this thing out." He gave her a faint smile. Pulling out a screw driver, she began disassembling the remaining attached parts surrounding the port. Edward let out a whimper when she came close to one sensitive point and she apologized quietly in his ear. He nodded back and she continued unhooking another part. His complaint caused her to concentrate even more as she started to unhook the wires, one at a time. Eventually she had everything removed and grabbed the new arm. This time she knew she didn't have to warn him as she noticed him grab the blanket tighter. She attached it as quickly as possible but it still couldn't stop the agonizing pain that shot up his neck and across his chest. This time Ed couldn't keep himself so quiet as a muffled sound forced it's way out of his throat. He turned his head to the side, trying to take another deep breath but could only manage shallow ones. Winry had a feeling that this time would be worse since she had to replace so much of the metal right around the connecting area. She leaned over his face and removed the cloth on his head. He could feel her looking down at him, as her one hand rested on his chest.

"You all right?"

"Mmm." He forced his eyes open through the pain and gave her a nod.

"I'm gonna get you some water, and I'll get this wet again." She took the washcloth with her as she stood up. By the time Winry had her tools all cleaned and put away it had to be early morning. Although there really wasn't anyway to know what time it was, but it felt early. Stretching her arms over her head Al walked over, holding another blanket from their supplies.

"Winry, you should get some sleep too. I'm sure you need it." He offered it to her. By now Edward was asleep again and his content slumber made her realize she wished she could as well. She had been checking on him every so often, attempting to get him to move the new limbs. He hadn't enjoyed her nagging him awake as he could always test everything in the morning when the pain had dulled some. Knowing there was nothing left for her to do, she let out a tired sigh and nodded.

"Okay, I'm sure a couple hours of sleep wouldn't hurt. But are you going to be okay by yourself?" She tilted her head to the side.

"Huh, oh yeah, I'll be fine. Thank you for helping us out. Especially Brother. I don't know what we would have done without you." Winry brought her hand up, waving it back and forth.

"It's okay, I didn't mind at all. Besides, I plan to charge him for it." Al shrugged and brought his hand behind his head, knowing she had every right to. This had definitely been another bad situation for them. As he watched her find a place on the floor next to the fire, he couldn't help but wonder if they would ever find the Philosopher's Stone. Or would it be just one close call after another. Regardless, they had survived and right now that was all that mattered.

~The End~

A/N- I wasn't sure if this was the best way to end this story. Like I said it's just an OVA type story so I hope this is a good way to end it. Let me know what you think. I will say this though, if you read fanfics to the soundtrack from the show, it's really nice. Thanks for reading.


End file.
